


Bon Bons

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: Bite Sized Prompt Fills and Flash Fics





	1. Bad Plans

**Author's Note:**

> THOUGTSOFADYINGATHEIST: “NOPE. NUH-UH. I’M NOT TRUSTING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BAD PLANS.”

“It is not a bad plan! Would you just try it?” Alex says, “you might like it.”

Michael stares down at the plate of whatever is supposed to be in front of him, then back to Alex and then back to the plate. He’s not a child but this is a bad plan. But it’s Alex so he picks up his fork and digs into the curry. Alex watches him carefully and Michael tries not to make a face at the texture. 

“Okay okay,” Alex puts him out of his misery before reaching over and putting something golden on his plate, “this you’ll like.”

“I don’t know,” Michael starts but it’s Alex so he takes a nibble, “Hey this isn’t bad,” he says and eats half of it, “there’s peas in here.”

“It’s a samosa,” Alex offers.

“These guys might know what they’re doing after all,” he says and looks around to order more. 


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: MALEX AND CELEBRATING A BIRTHDAY PLEASE!

Michael wakes up abruptly, or more importantly he’s woken up abruptly.

His internal clock says it’s sometime around midnight. It feels like he just went to bed. But he’s been told that they have stuffed planned for today and despite never really being a fan of it, he goes to bed early. Only to be woken a few hours later by Alex sucking on the skin of his neck. Michael groans in approval as Alex pulls him back against him, his hand slipping down Michael’s chest.

“Happy birthday,” Alex sings into the skin of his neck, turning them in a fucking hot secret agent move so Michael’s on his back, “happy birthday to you.”

It’s 12:01 but this is already the best birthday ever.


	3. Kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: OOOH WHAT ABOUT MICHAEL AND ALEX WITH SOME KIDDOS!! POWER DAD COUPLE OR WHAT ❤️

“Mara what do you say?” Michael says, knowing the importance of flying under the radar. Mara folds her arms and fixes the boy with a look that has Alex struggling to keep a straight face.

“If you’re gonna steal toys you should learn to punch better,” She snaps, “my dad taught me that years ago.”

“Mr. Guerin we don’t condone fighting!” The principal says and whichever Guerin she’s talking to, she zeros in on Michael as the more reasonable one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now part of a full length fic:
> 
> ####  [Librae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134775)


	4. Foster Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP-AC-EP-RE-SI-DE-NT: MICHAEL AND ALEX RUN INTO ONE OF MICHAELS ABUSIVE FOSTER PARENTS

All it takes is seeing how Michael’s posture shifts for Alex to walk over.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he says, which are not the words he expected to say after not speaking to him for months. He turns to the man, surprised to see the collar he’s wearing, “I’m Alex,” he says, shaking the man’s hand, “how do you know Michael?”

“We looked after him as a boy. Tried to help. We didn’t have him for long enough.”

Alex watches as Michael picks at something on his forearm. He looks back at the man. It’s hard not to lunge at him, but his only thought is getting Michael the hell out of there. All the emotional crap seems less important in the face of this monster.

“I guess the system did something right,” Alex says. Michael inhales sharply and the man looks surprised.

“We’re gonna be late,” Michael says finally and Alex’s heart crushes at the tone of his voice.

“Right, well, it was interesting to meet you,” Alex says and slides an arm around Michael’s shoulder. Michael leans into him, “come on. Lets get out of here.”


	5. Two Left Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: MALEX ,PRACTICING THEIR WEDDING DANCE. MICHAEL HAS 2 LEFT FEET .

“Come here,” Alex says and puts an arm around his waist, taking his hand with other, “we’re just swaying to the beat.”

“This is ridiculous,” Michael says, “how the hell do you know about beats? I’ve listened to your music.”

Alex blushes. 

“Physio,” He says. Michael groans against his collar bone and Alex chuckles, “if it makes you feel any better I was just as bad when I started.”

“If you say you had no left feet, I swear to god I’m calling off the wedding.”


	6. Family Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: MARRIED!MALEX, PLEASE?

“I’m sorry sir, family only—“

“I’m his husband!” Michael yells. The nurse frowns and clocks the band on his finger, “please. I’m his husband, my husband is back there.”

He isn’t sure if the fact that he’s said husband three time or the ring or the desperation on his face convinces her, but she nods and picks up the phone. 

“I’m sorry about that, sir, your husband is in room 305.”

Michael nods and takes off before she can tell him he can’t be running.


	7. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOANNESTORM: GROUP MOVIE NIGHT FOR THE #MALEXBONBONS

“No! No absolutely not. I’m sitting here,” Isobel says folding her arms.

“What the hell Iz?” Michael demands, “are we making room for Jesus?”

“We’re making room for Mr. Clean,” she snaps back, “when you host movie night you can do whatever you want on your couch. But since I’m hosting,” she flashes a smile, “I make the rules.”

“I wouldn’t sit on our couch,” Michael says. 

“You’re disgusting,” Isobel tells him and swings over to Alex, “I had such high hopes you would straighten him out,” she says. Michael squawks and Alex barely keeps a straight face.

“I see one issue with that,” he begins. 


	8. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: A STRANGER FLIRTING WITH MICHAEL/ALEX NOT KNOWING THEY ARE TOGETHER AND MICHAEL/ALEX BEING POSSESSIVE

Alex isn’t expecting Michael to push him into the dark corner and crush their mouths together.

Surprise gives way to want and then to that delicious hot place that only Michael seems to be able to get him to. Michael wedges his leg in between Alex’s and holds his hips steady so Alex can do nothing like push against his leg. Alex gets ravished and then just as quickly, Michael tries to pull away but Alex fists his wide open flannel and hauls him back.

“Screw the party,” he tells him and Michael grins against his neck. 


	9. Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS: FOR THE MALEXBONBONS ONE WITH POWERS ARE USED AND THEY DEFINITELY SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN

“Do not say anything,” Michael snarls over his shoulder at Alex’s beautiful, smirking face. 

“I wasn’t–”

“I can hear you thinking it!”

Alex blows out a breath and tries not to laugh. Which is difficult given their current predicament. It’s endearing that Michael is showing off his powers at all. That he’s comfortable enough to do it. Alex comes back with more ice and puts it on Michael’s lower back. He drops a kiss to the nape of his neck and gently starts to rub higher up on his back.

“No more Twister at game night,” he says. 

Michael groans in agreement. 


	10. Honey Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @draculaspetbee wanted doggos so:

“I’m home! Don’t be mad.”

Alex looks up.

“Why would I be mad?” his eyes go from the bag of groceries to the puppy Michael has tucked under his arm, “what is that?” 

“This is Milk,” he says, “Milk this is Alex.” 

Alex walks over to his boyfriend and the puppy and looks from one to the other to the grocery bag. The puppy and Michael are wearing alarmingly similar expressions and Alex decides he will deal with that later. 

“Did you get the other kind of milk?” he asks and Michael’s face shifts to horror.

“Shit! I knew I forgot something.”


	11. Almost Kiss, Definite Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAMBLERSTARA: FOR THE RANDOM MALEX PROMPTS, CRUSH. HOPE HELPS. 💗

They come scarily close to kissing for the first time in years and pull back quickly.

“What was that?” Michael blurts out. Alex runs his tongue over his bottom lip, “did we just–”

“I think I have a crush on you,” Alex admits. 

Michael stares at him. He and Alex have both pretty much gotten on the same page about the fact that they love each other and can’t seem to be together. They love each other but can’t be in love. Too much has happened. It’s too painful. For both of them. But the rules seem to have changed again and even in his outrage, Michael feels his heart start to race. 

“Oh,” he says. Alex nods and looks anxious and maybe a little scared, “well that’s good, I feel the same.”

“You do?” Alex looks surprised.

Michael nods and moves back closer to him, enjoying the way Alex’s throat works as he feels the world go a bit softer. 

“Yeah,” he says, “I do.”


	12. Cuddle to Cool Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this to myself after seeing that Instagram where Tyler Blackburn is in like 10 layers and a hat and Michael Vlamis is in a Hawaiian print shirt.

“How.”

Michael looks at him blankly.

“How are you just in that?” Alex questions, pointing at Michael’s brightly printed short sleeve shirt, which is in stark contrast to Alex’s fashion at the moment. Michael shrugs and takes a long pull from his beer, “it’s hot out.”

“No its not,” Alex snaps. 

“I brought a jacket!” Michael defends, holding up the black fabric.

“I have three layers on and a hat,” Alex points out. 

Michael grins.

“Are you cold?” He asks.

“What? No,” Alex says, “I’m asking how you aren’t.”

“Because if you were cold we could always share bodyheat, like they do in the movies.”

Michael shoves down the smile on his face and tries to look serious for a moment, thoughtful even. Except it’s hard because he’s out with Alex. Figuring the place that is described as ‘casual outdoor dining’ won’t mind too much, Michael gets on the bench next to Alex on the other side of the table. Alex looks momentarily surprised before he relaxes against Michael. 

“That’s better,” Michael says.

“You don’t have to—“

“Uh this isn’t about you,” Michael tells him, “this is like having my own personal air conditioner.”

Alex does something between a smile and a scoff that is so quintessentially Alex, it’s hard not to just start making out with him right then and there. Later, Michael vows. They are having a date. Even his own overwhelming desire to make out isn’t going to derail that. He does put an arm around Alex’s shoulders but that’s it. Again, for body temperature purposes. He sighs loudly when Alex leans fully into him. 

“Really?” Alex questions.

“What? You feel good, even with all the layers on—“

“I swear to God—“

“I’m just saying!”


	13. Strip Poker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BefitandChase wanted strip poker.

“Two pairs!” Michael smacks his card down triumphantly, “pony up.”

Alex presents a full house.

“How the hell—“

“It’s called bluffing,” Alex says and nods towards his shirt.

Michael sighs and chucks off his shirt. He half hopes the lack of shirt will distract Alex, but of course Alex is good at multitasking and barely bats and eyelash as he shuffles the cards and deals them another hand.

“Three of a kind!”

“Royal flush.”

Michael sighs.

Three more hands in and he’s down to his underwear while Alex has lost his hat and one sock. Apparently he is a miserable liar and Alex is very, very good at poker. Michael realizes that to do this properly, he’s going to have to play dirty. So he picks up the cards and puts his hands to either side of them. The cards begin to shuffle in mid air as he manipulates them with his powers.

Alex swallows.

His poker face is still good but immediately Michael feels triumphant as Alex watches the cards shuffle before they land in Michael’s hand. He deals them and Alex watches his fingers with sudden interest. He’s got a good poker face but Alex has a few genuine kinks in this world. Telekinesis just happens to be one of them. This time when he shows his two pairs, he feels relatively confident he’s won.

Alex pulls out another full house.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Michael demands, “I had you distracted!”

“I’m still good at cards,” Alex points out as Michael rolls his eyes and goes for the waistband of his underwear.

Alex gets to his feet and is in front of him a lot faster than he has any right to be. Michael’s mouth goes dry as Alex hooks his own fingers into the waistband of Michael’s underwear and tugs him so they’re pressed together.

“Allow me.”


	14. Fireworks

~~~~

Alex realizes something’s up when Michael pulls up in Isobel’s car.

 

“It’s more comfortable!” He argues hotly as Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

It’s not just that they’re tailgating or that the pickup truck is perfect for watching fireworks. Michael is absurdly attached to his car. He’s proud of it. Alex knows enough to have a pretty good idea that Michael has replaced everything but the outer shell over the years. Bit by bit. But it looks the same. He always gets a faint glow of pride about his truck, even if you have to look hard to see it. So for him to pull up in Isobel’s swanky, modern suv, Alex knows something’s up.

 

“Okay,” He says as they drive to the fireworks.

 

Michael complains loudly about the heat the entire time.

 

“It’s hot,” He says, “I’m melting.”

 

Alex puts a beer to the back of his neck. Okay he can believe it’s uncomfortably hot out. Especially for someone with a high body temperature. The issue is more how loudly Michael is complaining about it. He rarely complains, he usually just undoes more shirt buttons. He doesn’t now, he just complains loudly like this is the hottest night ever. The sun going down isn’t helping either.

 

“Iz, aren’t you dying?” He prods.

 

“God, stop bitching and just put the AC on,” Isobel snaps.

 

“But I want to watch the fireworks with Alex,” he whines.

 

“So watch them through the sunroof. Alex will you go with him before I kill him?”

 

“Sure,” Alex says.

 

“Great, shut the back,” Michael tells Isobel and practically shoves him into the car before running around. He slams the door and cranks the AC before sliding back the cover of the sunroof. When the first starburst occurs and still echoes through the car, Michael swears and dives in the back, “here,” he says and drops a pair of industrial headphones on Alex’s chest.

 

That’s when it clicks.

 

“Guerin,” Alex says slowly, “is this about the fireworks?”

 

“No! What?” Michael fumbles with his own headphones, “Why would you say that?”

 

“This seems like a lot of soundproofing,” Alex begins. Michael starts to blush, “Michael.”

 

“All the blogs said it sounds like gunshots!” Michael defends, “I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or feel weird.”

 

“You have to stop reading those blogs,” Alex says. Michael’s face falls, “look, I’m okay,” he promises, “but this is very sweet,” he adds quickly.

 

“It’s stupid,” Michael mutters.

 

“No, no it isn’t,” Alex says, setting the headphones on the dash, “come here.”

 

Against Michael’s protests he pulls the very sweet alien to the passenger side so they’re both laying on their sides on the seat. It’s a snug fit, but they spent a good few nights a week in the airsteam on Michael’s narrow bed so they’re experts at making it work. Alex puts an arm around Michael as the fireworks explode above them, coloring the car through the tinted roof.

 

“You know what helps me when I get freaked out?” Alex says and taps Michael’s chest, “I listen to your heart. It’s the quiet that’s hard for me.”

 

“Come off,” Michael says, trying to smother his surprised expression.

 

“It’s true,” Alex says, “if this freaked me out, I’d still want you close,” he tells him, “closer so if I couldn’t hear you,” he trails off and flattens his hand against Michael’s skin.

 

Michael’s throat works as he looks down at Alex’s hand and then back at his face. Michael habitually goes above and beyond. It’s sweet and disarming, Alex wishes that he realized the thing that helps the most is just him. Michael takes his hand and brings it up, kissing the tips of his fingers. The starbursts of light paint Michael’s skin the blues and pinks and golds of his ship, making him look alien. But underneath that is the Michael he loves.

 

“And I’m only telling you because I miss the truck.”

 

Michael beams.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Of course,” Alex says and shifts closer to him, “I love that truck.”

 

Michael finally puts his arms around him as they look up at the fireworks.

 

“We could sleep out there tonight,” Michael offers, “I still got my sleeping bag.”


	15. Someone needs glasses, someone has them

“But—no!” Michael protests, “I don’t need ‘em!” He looks at Alex, “I can see fine!”

 

“Guerin, you’ve probably needed them for a while,” Alex says, gently steering Michael from the wall he’s about to walk into. 

 

“But—“

 

“Put these on,” Alex says and makes sure Michael’s eyes are covered before steering him into the parking lot. 

 

He couldn’t take the squinting anymore or the way that Michael was moving things. So he found an eye doctor in a strip mall a few towns over, just to be safe, and convinced Michael to go. It’s the first time he’s been to an eye doctor as far as Alex can tell and after squirming though every exam and looking to him for constant reassurance, Michael’s eyes have been dilated and they are going to get him a pair of glasses. Which has thrown Michael into a complete panic. And a constant insistence that—

 

“That doc was nuts. I don’t need glasses,” he says with a shaky laugh.

 

“I have glasses,” Alex says.

 

“You do?” Michael looks at him. 

 

Alex nods. 

 

“I’m wearing contacts,” he says. Michael perks up, “you need glasses too.” 

 

Michael makes a noise of disgust, folds his arms and presses himself against the window as though Alex is somehow responsible for it. With the long strip of black film over his eyes, he’s too adorable to take seriously though Alex tries to spare him some dignity and bites inside his own cheek so he doesn’t laugh. As soon as Michael’s eyes are back to normal, he gets them to the glasses store. 

 

“Can’t I just get contacts?” Michael questions and Alex looks at him. 

 

“You need glasses,” he insists, “don’t say but,” Alex says holding up a hand, “you need them.” 

 

“I thought you liked it when I said butt,” Michael says and Alex can’t believe he’s in love with this overgrown toddler. 

 

“Just try some on,” he says. 

 

Michael grudgingly does so. He starts with simple dark frames that gradually get more and more wild. When he goes for a pair of rhinestone cat eyed glasses, Alex raises an eyebrow as Michael pouts into the mirror. 

 

“Spiffy, huh?” He says. 

 

“Between those and the hat, you’ll be your own Taylor Swift concert,” Alex says.

 

“I hear you singing in the shower, don’t pretend you wouldn’t be into that,” he mutters and puts the next pair on, “what about these?” 

 

Alex looks at the tortoiseshell frames. They fit his face well and bring yet another shade of honey to his overall appearance. Between his skin and his hair and his eyes, Michael has a color palette. The glasses fit in well with that. Actually they look really good on him, Alex amends. The more he looks the better they seem to be on him. Alex fights the urge to say they should get those ones. They’re Michael’s glasses.

 

“They look good,” he says. Michael frowns, “you’re the one who has to put them on,” Alex points out.

 

“And you’re the one whose gotta take them off,” Michael shoots back.

 

“You’re a child,” Alex says, “you’re an actual child.”

 

“Cool, we’re getting these,” Michael tells the salesperson, unhooking them from his nose and handing them over. 

 

When he gets the call that they’re ready, he drags Alex back with him because, as he says, he has no idea if they’ll be fitted right or what. In a show of last minute solidarity, Alex puts his own glasses on. They’re a pair of slim, darker frames that fit his face well but have a similar pattern. When Michael sees it, he gives a goofy lopsided smile.

 

“Hey, we’re gonna be twins,” he says.

 

“We’ll coordinate,” Alex says. 

 

He definitely doesn’t want to think about any familial relation ions with Michael considering the effect his glasses are having on him. Sure enough after a minor adjustment, Michael is walking out in his tortoise shell glasses. They still aren’t one of those couples much into pda, but Alex can’t quite resist putting his arm around Michael’s shoulders. 

 

“I should have gotten these ages ago,” Michael tells him, looping his arm around his waist. 

 

“Yes,” Alex agrees, “Because you are nearsighted and you have astigmatisms in both of your eyes.”

 

“Hey!”

 

That night he’s reading on the couch with his leg propped up on Michael’s lap. Because his favorite alien might need spectacles, but Michael’s lap is still a hell of a lot better than the foot baths he used to do. One of his arms is around his ankle too which feels so perfect that Alex doesn’t think anything of letting his eyes fall shut. He doesn’t have to worry about taking off his contacts or anything. He’s almost completely dozed off when he feels his glasses very gently being slipped off his face. He opens his eyes and can just focus enough to see Michael using his power to maneuver both of their frames onto the table. Alex pushes himself up and turns around so he’s got his head on Michael’s shoulder. Instantly Michael presses into his side, resting his head on top of Alex’s. 

 

“That’s a nifty trick,” Alex mumbles.

 

“Five minutes,” Michael says, stifling a yawn. 

 

Alex nods and hours later, they both wake up curled around each other on the couch.


	16. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: I’d love to know about the malex honeymoon!

He wakes up with Alex nuzzling against the back of his neck and groans to let him know he’s up.

Alex responds by kissing his nape and moving down his back, planting kisses down his spine as he goes. HIs hand reaches out and smooths along Michael’s hip and Michael turns into the coolness, rolling onto his back as Alex leans forward to capture his lips. He’s already brushed his teeth and the metal of his prosthetic is so perfectly cold again Michael’s skin that he almost wants to cry.

“Mmm how long’ve you been up?” he says, finally opening his eyes to see Alex leaning over him.

“Not long,” Alex says, “I think I slept more last night than I have in a while.”

“Wedding planning,” Michael says. His phone rings, “shit,” he gropes for it, “that’s my sister.”

The memory of Alex frantically leaving so she wouldn’t see him and him asking if it would really be such a bad thing echoes through him. He wonders how things could be so different now and why any of the bad shit still seems to come up. The memory seems to echo through Alex as well because he reaches out and takes the phone from Michael’s hand.

“Hi Isobel,” he says, “he’s gotta call you back.”

“Mmmhmm,” she says absently, “call me later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he says and hangs up the phone, dropping it to the bed and hitching his leg over Michael’s, “now where were we?”


	17. On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: First thing that comes to your mind: Alex and therapy

"Thank you,” Alex says to his therapist who stands up.

“Thank you,” he replies, shaking Alex’s hand.

Alex glances in the mirror before he steps out. His eyes are red  but that’s not unusual. He’s presentable. His therapist works in a suite of offices, so there’s usually a few people around waiting for their appointments. Especially when he comes. Alex steps out into the hallway and tries not to feel like he’s naked or has a big sign with his diagnosis over his head as he makes his way to the door and grabs his umbrella. He always tries to avoid people’s eyes. He recognizes them more by their shoes.

The dusty boots have never been there before but he recognizes them all the same.

He pauses and looks over, already knowing he’s going to see a familiar pair of jeans and a flannel and a man who cannot sit still. Michael has his nose shoved into a magazine, but he’s not reading. From this angle he can see Michael is staring at the page. It’s not a mistake that he’s sitting so close to the door. He looks about ten seconds from throwing the magazine down and bolting. He’s very intent on not making eye contact and Alex hesitates between offering support or letting him have this. Michael hates talking about his problems. Hates letting people in. He sees his therapist open the door and in a split second, he steps outside before either see him.

In the safety of his car, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and finally manages to type off a text to Michael.

_You popped into my head, do you want to get coffee sometime?_

It’s an hour later when he gets out of the shower that he sees the response.

_You were on mine too._

_Sure._


	18. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: For just the short things how about Alex finding out Rosa is alive again!

Alex stares at the zombie in front of him.

Is zombie even the right word?

Next to her, Liz is wiping at her cheeks but Alex’s eyes keep tracking back to Rosa. Dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, he can see the healed scars peaking up from her shirt. She’s been fixed. That’s the only explanation for this. And Alex only knows one thing that can fix things like this. He’s up on his feet before he knows what he’s doing, looking around at them. He refuses to let anything like hope into his chest.

“Has anyone heard from Michael?”


	19. Time Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: MINI FIC REQUEST! FUTURE!FIC: ALEX ASKING MICHAEL TO GO TO UNIVERSITY ON ALEX'S MILITARY SERVICE CREDITS AS HIS HUSBAND.

He always thought that his most awkward moment in coming back would be his age.

His age or his lack of keeping up to date when it came to current material. Or knowing what to study. Or shit like that. The fact that he can’t afford it feels cruel in comparison. He’s gotten in, but he hasn’t gotten a scholarship. And the idea of being indebted to the system makes him feel queasy. He likes flying under the radar. He likes not being tied into a system that failed him more than he absolutely has to be. The problem is that he really, really wants to go. Which means he has to do the only thing he dislikes more than that.

He has to ask for help.

“Of course,” Alex says the second he opens his mouth, barley even saying what’s going on, not even giving it a second thought, “let’s look at how we transfer them to you.”

“What?” He sputters, “but—“ he fumbles, “you might need them.”

“I don’t right now,” Alex says, “I’d rather you use them,” his eyes soften, “I want you to have them.”

Michael feels his eyes burn at the sincerity in Alex’s voice. He’s not sure he deserved the second or third or whatever chance he’s on. He definitely doesn’t deserve this. Alex drags the laptop towards him and clicks things. Michael tries not to let hope flutter in his chest or let it drag him down as Alex’s eyebrows draw together and he gets the look on his face. The one that Michael hates. Embarrassment churns in his stomach and he really is about to tell Alex they should just forget it when Alex closes his laptop and gets to his feet. Michael opens his mouth to call him back but Alex waves him off and comes back, looking as nervous as Michael feels.

“Look,” he says, “I had—“ he looks down, “there was a thing,” he elaborates, “I had a thing planned. But it was in a few days and I know that you’re going to just turn them down,” he continues. Michael glances away, “I don’t want you to do that,” he says, “I want you to go and I want you to get your degree and have the life you deserve,” Michael stares as he pulls out a jewelry box, “and I would really, really like it if that life included us.”

Michael’s jaw falls as Alex opens the box.

“You—“ he stops and remembers all the distance that’s been between him and everyone, something that he blamed on nerves. Not the fact that Alex Manes would absolutely get everyone they knew in on whatever thing he’s got planned, “you want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Alex says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” He insists, “of course I’m sure,” he looks at him, “do you want to marry me?”

Oh.

Right.

Alex is proposing to him not the other way around. Wordlessly Michael nods, but closes the box before Alex can get the ring out.

“I don’t want to ruin what you have planned,” he explains.


End file.
